


Rollercoaster Hearts

by baseballandcupcakes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Emma to the Rescue, F/M, Fluff, Killian is a giant baby, Rollercoaster AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballandcupcakes/pseuds/baseballandcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian hates his friends for dragging him to this godforsaken place, until he doesn't. </p>
<p>An absolute piece of fluff one shot that I literally wrote in about an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my sister who is buying season passes to Cedar Point this summer while I was re-watching the season 5 premiere and this ball of fluff just appeared. I am so sorry.

Killian has absolutely no clue in hell how he let himself be talked into going to an amusement park, let alone one with this many rollercoasters-just that thought alone makes him want to call and cancel the boys day his friends have planned. Not that he has a problem with heights, he has no problem going up the rigging on the sailboats he takes boaters out on Lake Erie on, but plummeting at high rates of speed from those heights? No thanks. And to make matters even worse, he agreed to come with Robin and David, meaning he will likely have to ride alone on some of them since there are an odd number of them. He doesn't know if his friends have never figured out that he hates rollercoasters, or are just being willfully ignorant of that fact, but they will know by the end of the day, he has no doubts about that. 

He's still half asleep and trying to make coffee when David and Robin show up at his door at 7am, demanding to be let in, and he's tempted to ignore them and pretend he's still asleep, but then David is unlocking the door to his apartment with the key that Killian gave him for emergencies only and he scowls at the pair when they waltz in. 

“Mate, that key is for emergencies only.”

“Yeah well this is an emergency,” Robin says with a grin, “we were afraid you'd chicken out on us and we're here to make sure you don't.”

So they _did_ know. Bloody wankers. 

He scowls at the pair but gestures to the cooler he's already packed with sandwiches, drinks, and such for the day. “You bloody idiots would probably die of starvation or dehydration if I wasn't joining you, wouldn't you? I hope you wankers brought sunscreen because I'm not sharing mine.” 

David laughs and turns around, pointing to the drawstring bag he's got on his back. “Sunscreen and a bottle of water for each of us, grumpy gills.”

“Glad you both thought of that, because I certainly didn't,” says Robin with a shrug and Killian rolls his eyes.

“Alright you loons, let's go otherwise I'm getting back in bed and you won't be able to pay me to go. I don't know how I let you lot talk me into this in the first place.” 

“Because, there'll be plenty of lovely ladies there, and plus we haven't done something like this in ages. Suck it up Killian, you'll be fine.”

Killian grumbles but grabs the handles on the cooler and shoos the two of them out the door and to the elevator. “All I'm saying is if I die on one of these infernal coasters I'm coming back to haunt the both of you. Forever.” His two friends laugh, and he ignores them as he puts the cooler in the trunk and climbs in the back seat. “One of you prats can drive, I'm taking a nap.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killian wakes a little over an hour later to Robin singing most horrendously as they near the park, just in time to see a sign touting it as the “Roller Coaster Capital of the World!” Killian groans and sits up slowly, trying to convince himself that opening the car door and bailing while it is still moving is a poor choice. When they finally pull into a parking spot he leaps from the car, in need of fresh air, but barely thirty seconds have passed before his friends are pulling him towards the entrance, tickets already in hand (one less reason for him to back out, they told him, if they've already gotten him a ticket). 

The three make it into the park without incident, but Killian insists on stopping to put on sunscreen before they go anywhere else (he _is_ adamant about his sunscreen habits, working on the water, but really he just wants a few more moments to collect himself), and both Robin and David roll their eyes so hard Killian fears they may fall out of their heads but the two humor him. Once they have properly protected themselves from the sun David suggests they tackle on of the biggest coasters first, 'in hopes that the rest won't seem as bad after that' and Killian scoffs but agrees. The three drop their bag in a locker before entering the line for Millennium Force, and Killian promptly ignores the screaming riders that fly past him at regular intervals, instead distracting himself by flirting outrageously with the three beautiful women that are standing in front of them in line. 

Over the course of the 40 minutes they stand in line it seems that the two brunettes have taken a liking to his friends, and the closer they get to the front of the line the more he realizes he is going to be stuck riding with the blonde one, Emma, her friends call her. And the closer they get the quieter Killian falls, the more Emma scowls at him. By the time they have reached the platform Killian is sure Emma hates him, and as they're loading into the carts Emma hisses at him that if he didn't like her or want to ride with her he could have just said so and she could have switched and rode with one of her friends. Killian just shakes his head violently at the thought, his fingers holding on to the lap bar so tightly they have lost all coloring.   
“Lass, I definitely don't hate you, and at any other time I would be happy to flirt with a beautiful charming woman such as yourself for hours.” 

It's only at that point that Emma pauses, cocking her head to the side and taking a good look at him. 

“Oh my god, you're absolutely terrified aren't you?” 

Killian's head drops back against the headrest, his eyes screwed shut tightly. He nods, and blows out a breath as the train starts to move forward, his eyes only coming open when he feels a small warm hand slide over his own, carefully peeling his fingers away from the bar and entwining them with hers. 

“Why didn't you just say so? I thought you stopped talking because Regina and Mary Margaret were flirting with your friends instead of you, not because you're scared out of your mind. How did you friends even talk you into this?”

“I have no bloody idea love. If I survive this though I'm quite sure I can tackle any of the other blasted coasters in this place.” 

She laughs, and the sound eases some of the tension Killian feels. When they reach the top Emma squeezes his fingers tightly in her own, a silent promise that everything is going to be okay. By the time the ride is over Killian is starting to believe it himself, her laughter as they barreled down the hill causing him to laugh too. He doesn't hesitate to purchase the souvenir photo of the two of them, arguing that it is the first time he hasn't totally despised a rollercoaster (never mind the fact that it shows Emma laughing, Killian smiling, their two hands still clasped tightly-and he is so totally screwed). 

Three hours later the two are sitting on the trunk of Robin's car snacking on sandwiches and gulping down water, hands still entwined as they watch their friends toss a random frisbee in the aisle of the lot and discuss the pros and cons of living in downtown Cleveland (where they both somehow happen to live).

By the end of the night, when Emma's dragged him down to the beach and stands on her tiptoes and kisses him thoroughly, he's pretty sure his head is spinning and it's definitely not because of the loops he's just been through on the Raptor.


End file.
